


Best Friend

by Mamaito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No mentions of gender, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Siblings, friends - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's very hard to write about a character without the mentions of gender, but it was worth making a first Undertale fanfic..
> 
> This can interpreted as platonic or romantic.

Asriel's new friend was unique. _Too_ unique.

 

 

He noticed the way his new sibling would act, it wasn't normal, no, it was beyond the way a normal child would act around. But he didn't bother telling, it would be rude to do so, and Asriel didn't really have any other human friends to consider the way his friend acts was abnormal to say the least, it could've possibly been a human thing in the upper world.

 

He wasn't wrong right?

 

It would be bad to judge someone just because they don't act the same, and Asriel would like to prove that right, after all, Asriel has grown fond of the human around, it would also be wise since his new sibling is the only living human nearby to tell stories in what's up there.

Every day he would listen, about what the human world is like, he grew interested more and more by things that was mentioned in the story that was told to him, but sometimes the stories were more dark than he would've imagined.

He'd listen as the human would angrily call out how humanity was awful, the angry rants of hatred spewed out of the person's lips, with pure hatred written all over for any monster to see.

But only Asriel was the only one who got to see his sibling's other side, no one else did, not even mother and father..

 

He'd never betray his best friend.

 

He kept an oath, and he'll keep it as that.

 

 

As long as he doesn't betray the friendship they both share, everything would be alright, he would still be able to continue to be next to each other, the feeling of the other's hand brushing against his and the need to grab hold and never let go. That was how much Asriel loved the human.

 

" _Asriel_ "

 

He heard the familiar voice call out his name, the young goat's smile brightened to see the familiar face he loved seeing every day. He ran to catch up, to the destined place that the human said they should go, where no one else but them would be there.

 

They proceeded to hold hands, with Asriel tightly locking himself in the humans embrace.


End file.
